gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Anja Donlan
}} Anja Donlan a science teacher at Gunnerkrigg Court. She is Kat's mother, and is married to Donald Donlan, who she met while attending Gunnerkrigg Court as a teenager. Anja was also close friends with Surma Stibnite, the mother of Antimony Carver, who is one of Anja's students, as well as best friends with her daughter Kat. Anja possesses strong etherial abilities, while her husband and daughter do not. History Early Life Throughout her secondary education, Anja attended Gunnerkrigg Court. Along with Surma and Brinnie, she was initially placed in Chester House, a house known for having many students with etheric abilities, but all three were transferred into Queslett around the age of 13, where they met Donald Donlan, Anthony Carver, and James Eglamore. Anja quickly realized that the Queslett students without etheric abilities disliked it when those who did displayed them, which led to her becoming very insecure about her abilities and reluctant to perform them in front of others, even her friends. Not long after they transferred into Queslett, Anja admitted to Surma that she had a crush on Donald. Surma immediately tried to set them up, but her plan was interrupted by a bound dog breaking through the windows of the court. The trio decided to follow it to get a better look at what was going on, but became trapped when a second bound dog appeared. Anja, who was able to tell that the dog was not a real living creature, quickly creates a powerful forcefield using her abilities, saving the three of them and impressing Donald. A couple years later, she took part in an ill-fated attempt to set Anthony up with Brinnie. Later in her academic career, she acquired a storage room where she could perform different types of experiments. Surma often accompanied her to the storage room to keep her company and occasionally assist with experiments. The two of them also found The Tomb, but could make no sense of it. Some time prior to the start of the main story, she married Donald and had a daughter, Kat. At some point, Anja developed a binding program based on her etheric abilities, which was used to prevent Reynardine from using his body-snatching abilities. Without her knowledge, the Court also developed a shielding program using the technology she developed. She found out about this when it was activated following Ysengrin's attack on the court, and was furious that the Court used her technology without her consent. Role in Main Story Upon Surma's death, Anja received a letter notifying her of Antimony's transfer into the Court. Aware that Antimony attending the Court meant Surma had died, she began to cry. She then informed her Daugther about the new student and told her to try and get to know her. Not long after, she and Donald invited Annie to visit her house. During this visit they discuss Anthony as well as Reynardine. Antimony then reveals she is in possession of Renard. Even before He shows himself Anja is able to detect that something is wrong with the plushie. When he moves she traps him in a magic binding. She can also tell he's telling the truth when he tells them about the possession. Antimony refuses to give them Renard, and then leaves. Right before summer of that year Annie visits the Donlands one last time where Anja invites her to come with them for the summer, as she has nowhere to be other than the court. Annie declines. Anja then notices Gillitie Wood has sent a signal in the sky asking to visit the court. Anja responds by placing a similar signal in the sky as well, granting them access. There is then a great gathering in one of the rooms of the court, Anja is present and introduces the court's new in-training medium. Upon being presented to a dead Tic-toc she refuses to know what they are, asking if they can have the remains for studying. When Antimony was in her second year at the Court, Anja gave Katerina a key to her old storage room, letting her use it to her hearts content. Later she shows up at the storage to visit the two girls, and teaches Antimony about her Blinker stone and how to use it. Abilities According to Surma, she and Anja both have a "predetermination towards etheric sciences". In other words, Anja can do magic. She has been shown to possess some form of extrasensory perception and generate energy shields. She is also apparently very skilled with computers, and was able to combine the two to create a computer network that anyone with a certain symbol can access and use for many different purposes. This computer has been used to activate doors, bind Reynard, teleport objects, and create barriers, and all its manifestations have a strange, glowing, circuit-like pattern on them. However, the Court considers her work to be of little worth since she is unable to scientifically explain how it works. She is also experienced in the use of blinker stones. Trivia *Anja's eyes are drawn entirely black. Though this could be seen as quite a curiosity to some, there does not seem to be any major reason for this, and it is simply artistic license. Tom has stated that Anja's eyes are black because that's just how he draws them. List of Appearances * * * * * * (flashback) * * (as a child) Gallery Anja_and_Donald_Young.jpg|A young Anja and Donald in old-fashioned outfits. By Tom. six.jpg|Anja and Donald (middle) with Anthony (top-right), Surma (bottom-left), James (top-left) and Brinnie (bottom-right) Chester Queslett Category:Named Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Court Employees Category:Students